Reflection in the Mirror
by The Immortal Priestess
Summary: When everything you know changes, what can you do? The mirror showed the truth and Mayura did not like the reflection that was cast. Sometimes change isn't always good. MayuLoki!
1. So It Begins

**Author's note: **I'm back, after being bitten by the plot bunnies. My latest fix has been MLR and the lack of reviews on my other fics. I'm spreading the MayuraxLoki love! Yay!

**Warning: **Mayura is gonna be a little ooc, but you will see why shortly. Also, she's gonna be closer to the manga Mayura since that one was just naïve and lively instead of plain stupid and noisy like in the anime. I was slightly offended by how the anime portrayed her.

**Chapter One**

The reflection in the mirror never lied. Not once. It showed who she should be underneath her clueless mask. Mayura resisted the urge to shiver as a chill shot down her spine. She hid her true self just like Loki hid his. Oh yes, she knew his secret, knew from day one but she had kept quiet. Made it look like she was spiritually blind when in fact she was the exact opposite. She saw. Mayura saw it all but acted like she didn't, acted ignorant, accepted the pathetic excuses.

It hurt. Badly.

Mayura wanted to tell (scream) at them that she knew, but she always chickened out. It had been a few months since Loki had attempted to leave, attempted to abandon her down here in this hellish existence. Words couldn't describe how happy she was that he had stayed, he was her one anchor besides her father. Even if he didn't know what she was really like beneath her mask. Another grimace worked up onto her pretty face as another flash of pain worked its way through her body.

This had started a few days ago, the week before her birthday. Her 18th birthday to be exact was now the day after tomorrow and the pain was getting worse. Her father had kept her home from school and kept apologizing about not telling her when he thought she was asleep. One time she actually saw him placing spiritual wards around her room, but she didn't have the nerve (strength) to question him.

_Mama, make it stop. _But her mother was dead, unable to help as was her father. Mayura just wanted the pain to go away, the awareness of the other side to stop rising to all new heights and the lies to turn into truths. The pain became white hot, running a rapid trail through her blood and she cried out, falling against the mirror. She looked at it with crimson eyes, grey eyes stared back at her.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Loki was worried. Scratch that, he was EXTREMELY worried. Mayura hadn't been over ranting about mysteries for close to a week and that in itself was cause for concern. It didn't help that when Narugami came over for food that he would report that she had been out of school as well.

Currently he sat at his desk, fingers interlaced so his chin could rest on them, lost in thought. He tried to assure himself that she probably just had the flu and would be in here annoying (entertaining) him in no time at all. That thought only made him feel worse, he couldn't stand to see Mayura in any kind of pain. Some months had passed since he had stayed for her and he was coming to terms with the real reason why.

He loved her.

The great Trickster god Loki had fallen in love with a mortal, a mere mortal girl barely a woman at that. Life seemed to be out to get him lately.

"Loki-sama?" He turned and looked at his son who stood in the doorway carrying a tray of tea and cookies. "I brought you your tea, I even made a little extra in case Mayura-san stops by today." Yamino said as he set the serving tray down and poured the god some tea. Loki could see the concern hidden in the depths of his eyes.

_Even Yamino is worried. Fenrir too, he runs to the door every time there is a knock mumbling about 'mystery girl'. _Loki thought as he sipped his tea, nearly sighing at how bland it tasted to him.

"Yo Loki!" He jumped slightly and looked at Narugami as he burst through the office door. "Oh good!" He exclaimed when he saw the cookies and grabbed one. "I was hungry too. Have you seen Daidouji today?" The thunder god asked, his mouth full of cookie.

_Mayura wasn't at school again? _"I haven't." Loki stated as he stood, earning him curious looks from the others. "I will soon though. Yamino, I'm going to go check on Mayura and make sure that whatever is wrong with her isn't a present Odin left for me. I'll take Fenrir since he really seems to miss her." If said wolf puppy had been in the room, he would have denied it to his sister's realm and back.

_**Another player in his game of life...**_

Daidouji Misao sighed for the hundredth time that afternoon as he swept up around the temple, silently sending up a prayer to thank the gods that Mayura had finally managed to fall asleep. It pained him to see his only daughter in such agony as she had been in recently. Looking up at the sky, he prayed that his beloved, her mother, would watch over her and take the pain away. A ghost of a smile crossed his face as the sky cleared up suddenly and became brighter, as if his prayer had been heard.

Said smile disappeared when he saw a certain someone walking up the stairs to the temple, causing him to sigh again. He was going to loose his breath that way if he continued this.

"Hello Mayura-papa. Is Mayura home?" The child detective asked, focusing deep green eyes on the father hoping to get some clues to this situation.

"Yes but she's too ill to be seeing you. That's why you came, isn't it? Because she hasn't come around to your agency?" The older man snapped, wanting the boy to go away.

If anyone could figure out what was happening to Mayura, it was Loki. And he wasn't about to loose his daughter to him. Not at all!

"PAPA!" The scream erupted from the house causing the two males to jump then sprint into the house. The pinkette was curled in a fetal position, whimpering in pain when the two arrived. "It….hurts…"

Shards of glass littered the floor and surrounded her in an ark, sad remnants of the once proud mirror that had been hanging on her wall. A book lay at the base of the mirror, the object used to destroy it for some unknown reason.

Misao quickly scooped her up and placed her back onto her bed, placing a hand over her forehead to feel the blazing heat of her fever. "Don't worry sweetie, it'll be over soon." He whispered as he covered her with a thin blanket. As he stood, he saw Loki standing in the doorway watching with concerned eyes but stern features. "I told you she was sick."

Fenrir watched with mournful eyes. No one that lively deserved to be this sick, it was almost a crime.

_**That night...**_

"_Mayura…" _Red eyes snapped open, dull and lifeless, trapped in a trance. "_Mayura… Come to me… Come Mayura…" _She silently stood from her bed and walked slowly out the door.

The night air was frigid yet going unnoticed by the teenage girl as she walked down the deserted street at the ungodly hour of two in the morning. The faint echoing of that strange voice continued as she went down the road towards her destination.

"Daidouji?" Narugami asked as he headed home from his job, noticing his unusually silent friend. Concern bubbled up in his system when he saw the blank look on her face. "Daidouji!" He ran over to her and the moment his hand landed on her shoulder she fell backwards in a dead faint.

The thunder god caught her with ease and winced when he felt the high fever through his uniform. Picking her up bridal style, he proceeded to carry her to the one place that would be safe for her considering what he had just seen.

Loki's mansion quickly came into view. Shifting his load slightly, he knocked on the door loudly then waited. A half asleep Yamino appeared at the door a few moments later. It took a minute before it must have dawned on the disguised snake as to what was right in front of him and he quickly ushered them inside. Narugami placed Mayura on the couch in Loki's office while Yamino went to awaken the Trickster god and inform him of their visitors.

"The….mirror…." Narugami jumped and looked down at Mayura. Her eyes were closed tightly and she looked to be in pain. "Mirror…. The seal….too late…. I know…."

"What's too late Daidouji? What about a seal and mirror? And what do you know?!" He asked but she didn't answer, only whimpered and began to curl up into a ball.

After a minute, she seemed to get the strength to speak again. "Mirror…. Portal…. He's looking for me! ….Wants me to…." She blacked out.

"Daidouji…." Narugami whispered as he smoothed back her hair from her face, feeling useless for one of the rare moments of his life. Just then the door banged open and Loki strolled in, looking none too amused.

At least until he saw who occupied his couch in such a feeble state.

"Mayura!" He ran over and knelt down beside the piece of furniture to lay a small hand on the side of her face. Realizing that she was out cold and was going to be for a while, he ordered Yamino to bring pillows and a blanket before turning to Narugami.

"I found her walking down the street in some kind of weird trance that broke as soon as I touched her." He answered before Loki could question him. "She fainted so I brought her here. She was muttering something just before you came in." Narugami was surprised that the next time he blinked that he was facing a decidedly adult Loki who was using magic to see if there was any spells on their favorite mortal.

"What did she say?" Loki asked quietly as he gazed at Mayura.

"Something about a mirror, a seal, being too late, knowing something and that 'he' was looking for her, wanting her to do something. She passed out before she could tell me what though."

"I will inform Mayura-papa she is over here. Thank you Thor." Loki said seriously even though he did not budge from his spot even as the Thunder god nodded and left. "Mayura… be alright…." So intent was his gaze on his beloved that he failed to notice the dark shape outside the window.

"_She won't be if I have a say…"_

**(End chapter one)**

Phew! Done. This idea had been nagging me for who knows how long! Sorry for the cliffy but more people review that way. I'm not setting a limit but I want a few reviews before I post the next chapter. Bye for now!


	2. Awaken

**Author's Note: **I'd like to thank the people who reviewed first and foremost. Reviews keep me going! I also want everyone to take remember everything from last chapter, though it will take some time for all the answers to come to light, almost everything from last chapter was important. Moving on. Also a note for the pursuit of shiney things, there will be humor, just not in the beginning.

**Chapter Two**

Mayura awoke in a bed that wasn't her own in the morning, causing her to jump up out of it. She stumbled as soon as her feet touched the floor and face-planted rather painfully next. "Ow…" She groaned as she pushed herself up to sit on her knees, wincing at the dull ache that had spread through her body.

"Mayura? Are you alright?" She looked up at Loki as he entered the room, his face showing his concern.

"I think so…" He helped her up and back onto the bed, making sure she wouldn't fall off again. "How did I get here Loki-kun?"

"Narugami saw you sleep walking and brought you here. Your father is on his way to get you now." Was it her or was there a bit of sadness in his voice? Mayura fell back against the pillows as the ache in her body decided to return to play.

"Are you feeling any better? Your father told me you had been sick all this past week."

Mayura wondered if she should tell him about what was happening to her but the fact that she didn't even know shot that idea out the window and into space. Her father knew, but not her. "Somewhat." She whispered in the end.

She could tell Loki wasn't convinced, since his eyes always spoke volumes to her.

Just as she was sure that hers did to him, so she stared at the blanket that was bunched up in front of her.

"WHERE'S MY DAUGHTER?!" Both jumped at the loud shout followed by pounding feet up the stairs. _Well, looks like papa is here. _Mayura thought with a weak smile as the door burst open. "Mayura! Are you alright?!" Misao demanded as he placed a hand on her forehead, detecting the ever constant fever.

"I'm feeling a bit better papa." Mayura mumbled as she moved over to the edge of the bed so she could get up and into the coat her father was holding out for her. "I'm sorry I worried you." She turned to Loki. "Thank you for all you've done."

With all the polite necessities of a proper farewell as the father and daughter left the house, Loki couldn't shake how final that thank you had sounded…

**(At the Daidouji family Shrine)**

It only gets worse before it gets better. Those words made a lot of sense to Mayura now as she curled further into a ball and whimpered, the pain ripping through her body like a knife.

She had no clue how long she had been like this, hours probably since the sun had set some time ago. Suddenly, the agony increased causing her to cry as a clock in the distance tolled midnight.

It was her eighteenth birthday.

**(Asgard)**

Frigg watched her husband in horror, not believing what he had just said. "Come…again?" She asked breathlessly.

Odin smiled evilly as he watched Midgard with his all-seeing eyes. "Loki has become consumed by a mortal." The All-father stated. "A human called Mayura. His love for her will be his undoing, and my way of ending the prophecy of Ragnarok. She is the chance I have been waiting for and use her I shall. Her death will break Loki then I shall kill him." He waved his hand, dismissing her from his side.

The Queen of the goddesses ran from the hall, her face white. It hadn't been the part about Loki loving a mortal that had frightened her, but the mortals name. Mayura. She prayed it wasn't the Mayura she was thinking it was, but she knew that it was a false hope.

_Anyone but Mayura! She's been through too much and has much more to go through without Odin adding anything on to it! _Her breath came in short pants as she reached Bifrost and began to cross, hoping to reach Midgard before Odin set his plan in motion. She had to warn Loki.

Meanwhile, Odin lounged on his throne and watched Mayura intently, he felt slightly sorry for her for the pain she was going through. He knew why she was suffering though, her abilities were awakening. Loki no doubt thought he was the cause even when he was not. Frigg was, but not him.

_She thinks I don't know. Doesn't matter anyway, Loki will suffer. _He continued to watch her as her features began to subtly change. _Maybe I will keep her after all, she may have uses besides being Loki's downfall…_

With a grin, Odin stood and made his way to the stables. It was time to collect a piece of the puzzle.

**(At Loki's mansion)**

Everyone was gathered in Loki's study, all of them having sensed a growing power signature though none of them could pinpoint it. At first they blamed Loki but soon found out that he had been peacefully asleep, and after facing his wrath at being dragged from bed, all sat down to work out a plan.

A banging at the front door caused them all to jump and look towards the door as Yamino ran from the room waving his arms, begging that they please not break the door!

He returned paled faced leading someone that no one was expecting. "Loki! I need your help!" Frigg almost shouted as she stood before his desk, hands resting on it as she leaned forward. Her light strawberry blonde hair hung around her face, frizzed slightly from her mad dash there. Deep blue eyes locked onto green.

"Odin is plotting against you again Loki. And he intends to use Mayura." The room fell deathly silent as a look of pure rage crossed Loki's face.

"He wouldn't dare…" He hissed through clenched teeth. He would allow no one to touch Mayura! Let alone use her! "Doesn't he realize that he is bringing on Ragnarok by doing this?!"

Frigg sighed sadly as she straightened, pushing her curly hair back. "I don't know Loki, I don't know. All I do know is we have to protect Mayura."

The gate outside exploded and the group turned all at once to look at the disturbance. Standing amidst the rubble, grinning up at them with an insane smile, was Skadi(1). "Time to die Loki!"

**(Back at the Shrine)**

Misao held his daughter's hand as she writhed on her bed in complete agony as the change took place, sadly still conscious through the ordeal. "I'm sorry Mayura… Your mother and I planned to tell you but… things got so complicated! With your mother's illness, my family's ancestors and…and Loki! It was too much! I'm so so sorry!" He fought back the tears.

Mayura eventually settled down and he observed the changes in his daughter. Her hair had become a little wavy and her skin was slightly darker but not by much to be really noticeable. But he knew better, the biggest change was going to be her eyes, of that he was certain.

A minute later it was confirmed. Mayura opened her eyes and gazed up at him with grey eyes instead of red. "Papa…"

He was just about to answer her when he felt a spell be cast and he fell to the floor, unable to move. Misao had hoped he would never feel that energy signature, panic swelling in his chest.

"**Come to me Mayura." **A deep voice commanded, much different from the one who usually whispered to her. Mayura's eyes became glazed as she slowly stood from her bed and walked gracefully out the door. "No! Mayura don't listen to him!!" Her father shouted but to no avail.

Waiting out in the courtyard was Odin himself, a few feet away one of Sleipnir's many offspring stood. (AN: Haha! Loki's a grandpa! Moving on.) He couldn't risk his usual steed in case Loki showed up for the horse might turn on him and he couldn't have that.

Mayura stopped in front of him, still under his calling. Being the King of the gods had its advantages, one of which was being able to summon one of the other gods or goddesses by will. In her current weakened state, Mayura could not resist it.

_Frigg thought I didn't know. _He thought again as he examined the woman before him. He had to really give Loki credit, he had nice taste. "You will be of good use to me Mayura." Odin reached out and touched her cheek.

Her eyes fluttered closed and she collapsed against him as his arms locked around her to hold her up. "Very good use. Loki will beg for death." The All-father said as he picked her up and carried her bridal style.

"ODIN!!" A smirk graced his lips just as he cast a shield to deflect the stream of fire shot at him. He turned his head, his long white hair gently blown back by the breeze as his dark eyes focused on the Trickster god.

Loki stood in his Kakusei form, his whole body tense and teeth clenched as his eyes burned with his uncontrollable anger. "Put. Her. Down." Flames gathered around his clenched fist but did not dare burn him. "NOW."

Narugami stood not far from Loki, clutching Mjollnir looking completely torn as to what to do. Freyr was being held back by his sister if only for his own safety while the Norns whispered to each other, trying to formulate a plan to assist Loki. Heimdall watched the whole thing boredly, confirming he would not raise a hand against his father. Yet. Yamino and Fenrir were absent, considering they were busy taking care of Skadi so their father could rescue Mayura.

Frigg, on the other hand, was a different story. She looked like she wanted to cry and rip Odin to pieces at the same time.

"How long did you plan to try and keep this from me Frigg?" Odin asked, completely ignoring Loki which only made the Trickster more furious. A look of horror then washed over Frigg as the blood drained from her face. Satisfied with that, Odin turned back to his oath-brother(2). "I see Skadi didn't finish you off but no matter, she will have her day. She pampers the snake she intends to use on you.(3)"

Odin shifted Mayura in his arms. "I must compliment you on your taste. Her powers will be most useful." The look on Loki's face was priceless to him. Shock. She had barely changed but the change was still there, and one could feel the magic in her veins if they reached out to her. Soon though, his fury returned.

"I won't let you harm her!" Loki snapped, readying Laevateinn for an attack but Odin quickly sent a surge of power to send him flying backwards.

"Fear not Loki. I will not harm her for I have come up with more uses for her. She cannot deny me either, after all, its in her blood." At the looks of confusion the King of the gods grinned evilly. "Why don't you ask Frigg?(4)" With that, he turned and placed Mayura in front of the saddle before swinging up himself. Holding her against him so she wouldn't fall, he spurned the horse into motion. Then they were gone.

"MAYURA!!" Loki screamed before falling to his knees.

**End Chapter Two**

Now that I no longer have a pug sleeping on my lap putting my legs to sleep… I hoped you enjoyed this latest chapter. I have to admit, I kinda got stuck at the beginning with Mayura and Loki and their conversation. For some strange reason, **I** started to feel awkward while writing that, I mean, I was aiming for it to seem that way for them and bam! How weird is that?! The action is starting to pick up and so is the humor! Can't you imagine Yamino running down the hall waving his arms begging someone not to break the door? I can! Hehe!

**Notes!**

(1) Skadi is a confusing member of the Norse Mythology, in some references she is a goddess and others she is a giant. The only thing that is constant is that when Loki is imprisoned for Baldur's death, Skadi places a snake over his head that drips poison into his eyes. Sigyn, his faithful wife, is said to hold a bowl over him to catch the venom but when she has to empty the bowl the venom gets to Loki and cause him much pain, causing the earth to shake with his struggles. It was their way of explaining earthquakes.

(2) Loki and Odin are not actually related by blood or genetics for us modern people, unlike common belief. Odin found Loki who is actually a giant (a smart one, hence why he is short compared to his relatives since the smarter then giant the smaller) and the two swore an oath, cutting their palms and mixing their blood to become brothers. So they are **blood oath **brothers and not blood brothers. To the Norse, a blood oath was the strongest oath you could take and was highly respected. Let's say no one would be happy if you broke it.

(3) Reference to Loki's imprisonment again, reread number one if you forgot already. (AN: Goldfish! A cookie to whoever gets that joke!)

(4) Frigg knows something you don't know! Yep, she is the secret holder right now and is about to confess to Loki and the others what is happening to Mayura and what she had become. She's going to be important to this story, so I hope you like her!

Next chapter is probably going to be a hell of a lot of talking, so it might take me a few days… **REVIEWS MAKE ME WRITE FASTER!**


	3. Stories and Truth

**Author's Note: **Thank you for all the reviews! They mean much to me! I decided to write this quickly since I was rather mean by leaving a cliffhanger. I'm sorry. _hands out cookies_

**BTW! **Read the omake at the end. _wink_

**Chapter Three**

Frigg looked at the gods and goddesses gathered in Loki's den, since he had all but destroyed his office in a fit of rage upon their return to the house. She sat on one of the lounge chairs that was across from Loki's, said occupant had his head bowed to shadow over his eyes. The anger had turned to sadness. Heimdall stood by the door, leaning against its frame as he observed everyone but most of all Freyr who was looking down right depressed as he sat on a loveseat with his sister. Frigg could tell the Watcher god was worried for his friend, even if he wouldn't admit it. Narugami leaned against the wall by Loki, also concerned but for a different friend who sat before him. Freya was abnormally quiet even though her eyes were fixed on her obsession, who had remained in his adult form. The only sofa in the room was taken up by the Norns, who sat in order with Urd to the left, Verdandi in the middle and Skuld to the right. Fenrir rested at his father's feet, sending him sad and pitying glances every now and then. Yamino carried in a large tray with tea for them on it. Frigg had personally asked him to make a soothing brew, they would need it after she finished telling her story. And after that, she needed to speak with Misao when he woke up. _He won't be happy when he wakes up in Loki's house._

"I guess I should start at the beginning." Everyone was now completely focused on her, it would almost be unnerving if she wasn't used to it. "Do you remember when I disappeared for some time about two decades ago? When I went to take care of a magical portal?"

A series of mumbles met her question, confirming that they remembered. "What does this have to do with anything?" Freya asked, not liking the way Loki was acting at the loss of Mayura. Point blank, she was jealous.

"I'm getting to that!" Frigg snapped, silencing the love goddess. "As I was saying… About twenty years ago I descended to Midgard to take care of the magical leak that opened a portal. I disguised myself as a human miko (priestess) and set out to find it. Turns out, it was in this city." Gazing down at her cup, she sighed before continuing.

"But I wasn't the only one who noticed the magical energy, a priest had as well. The two of us teamed up to close it but it had caused cracks in the dimensional wall that we had to fix. We worked together for some time and eventually… I fell in love with him… He reminded me of how Odin used to be so much that…" She and Loki made direct eye contact and held it. "…That I couldn't stay away."

Breaking the stare with him, she took a sip of her tea. "He returned my feelings. It was then I decided to stay even though my business had been concluded. I learned many things about him, that he was in fact a descendant of the Ancients, also called the Spellcasters. Those who are not gods but are immortal."

"Many years and generations of having children with mortals weakened the bloodline but left amazing spiritual talents, but the children usually ignored them in order to live normal lives. To not be shunned for their abilities. Though not him… He embraced his gift and tried to do good. We stayed together here, faking a marriage so our reputations wouldn't be ruined. We were happy, so happy when I gave birth to our child a couple of years later."

The collective "Huh?!" rang through the room but she ignored them and continued her tale.

"I stayed for as long as I could, or at least, until I heard Odin was looking for me. I couldn't let him find them! His wrath… his wrath upon them for MY sin would be too great for me to stand so I was forced…" A choked sob escaped her lips. "I was forced to leave them and return to Asgard. I've watched over them for some time and can now see them again, since I know Odin won't let me back into Asgard for helping Loki."

"But Frigg-sama… You never mentioned your lover's name, do we know him?" Skuld asked. Frigg's eyes focused on Loki and Heimdall, both had looks of surprise as it finally dawned on them.

"I never did? Well then, I'll tell you. My love's name is Misao Daidouji and our child's is Mayura."

**(Asgard)**

Mayura awoke with a splitting headache and gazed up at the white marble ceiling. _Hold the phone! I don't have a white marble ceiling!!_ She quickly rolled to the side and fell of the large bed covered in furs to land on all fours on the floor. Looking around the large room, she felt panic begin to bubble up in her chest as she took in the pillars and paintings of heroic deeds.

"Where…am I?" She asked.

"This is Lord Odin's hall." A woman said as she peered into the room from the door. Mayura let out a surprised cry and whirled around to face the girl but lost her balance, falling backwards onto her backside.

The woman let out a laugh then walked over to help the frightened to her feet. She had long golden that was braided back away from her face and kind blue eyes, all in all she was very beautiful in Mayura's opinion. "Who are you?" She asked quietly, afraid of offending her.

"Oh! My name is Sif! Lord Odin asked me to take care of you! He told me that you have had a very painful awakening, and I happen to know just the thing that will make you feel better." Seizing a hold of Mayura's hand, Sif dragged the poor girl out of the hall and along the path.

Mayura looked around in wonder at the scenery that was frozen in eternal summer. The trees were tall and grand with deep green leaves and thick moss covered trunks. No leaf decay existed on the ground like it was afraid to cover the thick green grass and patches of brightly colored flowers. Sif pulled her through a stone archway that was surrounded by large rocks acting as a fence, then she noticed the steam. Leading her around another, much smaller, wall of rocks the two arrived at a lake. Mayura watched and realized that it wasn't a lake but a hot spring!

"Well come on!" Sif chirped as she began to pull off her dress. Mayura blushed lightly at how forward the other woman was before shrugging and beginning to pull of her nightgown. Why should it matter, they were both women and this was technically a public bath. Besides, the steam was rather thick, more like a fog then anything. The two slipped into the water and Mayura sighed as the hot water began to relax her sore body.

"So your name is Mayura right?" Sif asked after a little while. When Mayura nodded, the golden haired goddess grinned. "That's a pretty name! Strange, but pretty none the less. So you are Frigg's daughter? And you know Loki? OH! Please tell me you have seen Thor! I have been so worried about him since he descended to keep an eye on Loki!"

Mayura blinked, slightly stunned by the goddess' energy. Was this how she seemed to Loki? It almost caused her to wince, so she vowed to tell him the truth the next time she saw him. "I know Loki, and now that I think about it…" She said, remembering back to the time Narugami had saved her from a vicious dog and how lightning had crackled down that wooden sword he insisted on carrying. One thing she knew was that Thor was the god of thunder. "I think I've met Thor, but he goes by Narugami. He's been doing good." She reassured her companion.

"Oh thank Odin!" Sif said as she leaned back against a rock, her eyes closed.

"But how did you know my mother's name?" Mayura asked suddenly, looking down into the water almost afraid to look into Sif's face. It scared her, all the things that were going on and she didn't quite fully trust her.

"I'm not surprised Lady Frigg didn't tell you who she was, you being so young when she left." Sif leaned so she could look directly into Mayura's eyes. "Your mother is not dead, Mayura. She's very much alive and married to Odin, the King of the gods."

Mayura paled.

"That makes her Queen of the gods and goddesses, of which I am one, and you our princess. The pain you went through was no doubt your goddess abilities conflicting with something. Welcome to your true home, Asgard."

**(End Chapter Three)**

Wow, did I really post this the next day after my last update? _rushes to the window_ It must be the end of the world!

Loki: Hey! You just stole my role! How could you end the world without me IP?!

While Loki sulks and I go find a bomb shelter, please enjoy this special omake!

_**Omake:**_

Loki sat at his desk, staring down at one of his books, trying to come up with a way to rescue Mayura, as Frigg walked in. "Hey Loki, I have some news to share with you that you might find interesting!" She chirped, hoping to cheer him up since he tended to think more clearly then.

Loki looked up and offered her a small smile. "Well, what news is it?"

"You remember your son Sleipnir right? Well, you see, Odin got this idea and I have to admit that it has worked real well. We have a cavalry now!"

"Wait, what?" The Trickster god asked, completely lost.

"You know that horse Odin was riding before?"

"Yes, what of it?"

"That was the result of that idea of Odin's! That was one of Sleipnir's many children!"

Loki paled as he watched her rock back and forth merrily on her feet. "C-children?"

"Yep! You're a grandpa Loki!"

**THUD!**

"Loki?" Frigg walked around his desk to find a very much passed out Loki twitching on the floor. She shrugged. "Odd place to take a nap." With that she spun on her heel and went to seek out Yamino, the tea cakes he had served earlier were so very yummy and she wanted the recipe.

_**End of Omake**_

This omake is dedicated to _the persuit of shiney things _because when I read her review about wondering if Loki knew he was a grandpa, this popped into my head.


	4. Memories and Demons

**Author's Note: **Well, I'm not sure what to put here right now. Except maybe that this story is going to be split into two halves. Why? Because I would like to actually complete a story for once. Also, Loki seems to have become my personal muse too. Still no sure what to think on that. I also want to apologize for how short the chapters are right now! I'm limited on time a lot these days. But worry not! They should get longer the more we get into the story so please don't lite any torches yet!

**Chapter Four**

_So this is Asgard. _Mayura thought as she stared out the window of the bedroom which Sif had told her was now hers. She was their princess after all and Odin's step daughter, so she deserved a room in Odin's hall or so she had said. Mayura herself hadn't seen him since he brought her here, and that had been days ago! She was just cursing her luck when her door opened and she nearly fell over in surprise.

"How have you been enjoying Asgard?" Odin asked, with a small smile. "This is your true home after all. I trust Sif has been a good companion and guide?"

Mayura vaguely wondered if her thoughts had summoned him or if she had just jinxed herself or something! "Asgard is very beautiful Odin-sama, and Sif has been a blessing." She said quickly as she bowed, knowing that offending him would not be a good idea.

"Good. Follow me." He quickly turned and left the room, forcing Mayura to run out after him. The strap on sandals she was wearing clacking loudly on the floor and caused her to wince every time, hoping it would not grate on the god's nerves. "I see you are wearing some of the clothes I had ordered made for you." Odin stated randomly.

"Yes, they are very beautiful." Mayura answered. Currently, she was wearing a spaghetti strap white sundress that stopped at her knees; a silver bow was tied around her waist to act as a belt with said bow resting on her left hipbone. Her shoes matched the dress along with the ribbon that held her hair back into a ponytail, allowing some of the longer parts of her bangs to hang free and frame her face.

When they arrived at their destination, she gazed around the stone chamber in awe. It was huge! Though decoration was scarce, she still felt a sort of enchantment to it. Then she looked at the center of the room and figured out why. Floating above a simple marble pedestal was a floating sphere. It flashed different colors as the two approached, a small smile on Odin's face.

"What is this?" Mayura asked quietly as she looked at it.

"This is a memory sphere, it records anything the owner wishes. I've had this one recording all of our deeds for quite some time. There are a few I would like you to see…"

If Mayura had been paying attention, she would have noticed the slightly darker look that had come onto Odin's face as he waved his hand over the sphere. Since she hadn't, she was taken by surprise when a series of lights flew from the orb straight into her eyes.

Falling backwards with a cry, her mind was forced to witness and remember everything Loki had ever done in Asgard and the other worlds… She blacked out onto the cold floor with Odin standing over her.

"You'll thank me for this later, Mayura. Once you see how he really is, then you will hate him. And then, together, we can destroy him."

**(Elsewhere)**

He watched with complete amusement. _Odin, you will help me yet. _He thought with a chuckle, spinning the viewing orb in his hands like it was some toy. (AN: Seen Labyrinth? Think like how Jareth does that hand trick with the glass orbs). _Soon Mayura, very soon you will be mine. First, I'll break you then I will have you open the door to Eden. _(1)

**(Midgard, Loki's Mansion)**

It had been a week since Mayura's capture and Yamino was worried for his father's mental health, not to mention blood pressure! Loki was becoming quick to annoy since he spent most of his time in his renovated study (more like repaired) trying to come up with a plan to rescue her. A direct assault had been quickly ruled out, for not only would it start Ragnarok but Odin would be fully prepared for it. A knock alerted Yamino to guests so he quickly left the kitchen where he was baking to entertain himself to head to the front door.

It was no surprise that both Frigg and Misao stood there, since they had gone back to the shrine to talk and set up a memory charm. Frigg could walk around freely now since the mortals now thought she went away on business with brief memories of her returning for holidays rather then being dead.

"Is Loki available?" Frigg asked quietly as her hand rested on Misao's arm. "We need to speak to him. It's very important." It didn't take a rocket scientist to see how worried the two were.

"He is up in his study, but please be careful and speak quietly. Loki-sama threw a fireball at Narugami-san this morning."

The two walked up the stairs and Misao carefully knocked on the door. "Come in." Was the brief and slightly annoyed response.

"Loki, I'm afraid we have some more bad news." Frigg said, returning his glare with a brave stare.

"Really? What more could be wrong?"

Misao and Frigg looked at each other then sat down on one of the couches while Loki moved to the other. The silence was long as each considered the best way to start the conversation.

"This really doesn't have anything to do with you, but Frigg thought you should know even though it deals with my family." Misao started with yet another sigh. He was convinced he was going to die by sighing too much. "As Frigg told you before, Mayura and I are descendants of the Ancients. Our ancestors, in particular, were the protectors of an artifact of great importance. Not only that, but were in charge of keeping something locked away as well."

Loki grimaced. "Let me guess, this 'something' has escaped?" His answer was a curt nod from Frigg.

"That 'something' is a demon, a being of great evil to his very core. He is the enemy of my family going back who knows how long. All that I know is that he wants the Artifact and the one who can control it."

"But if this 'Artifact' is as old as you say and your Ancient blood is running thin, then there is no one who can control it." Loki said, feeling that they were wasting his time.

"Wrong." Frigg said simply. "There is one who can control it."

"Who?"

"Mayura. It would seem that the magic she got from her goddess blood was all the Ancient blood needed to reawaken and gain strength. She is the one this demon had been waiting for, and being so close to his goal there will be little he will stand being in his way."

"As sad as I am to say this, Mayura is safer in Asgard where he may not set foot." Misao said thoughtfully, not looking up from his feet where his eyes were focused.

_**(Later)**_

The walk had failed to calm Loki as he wandered around the city, ignoring the hormonal women tailing him. He wanted Mayura back. Badly. _Safe in Asgard my ass, who knows what Odin is doing to her! _Loki thought bitterly. _There will be hell to pay if the only woman I have ever loved is harmed! My dear 'brother' won't know what hit him!_

So lost in his thoughts, he failed to notice how no one was in the park he had entered or that someone was standing on the wall until his reflexes kicked in. Loki quickly jumped to the side to avoid the powerful blast of ice.

"Skadi." He hissed as his green eyes landed on the giantess turned goddess.

Her light blue hair was in a long braid down her back as eyes that were almost black stared at him filled with a strange mixture of hate and longing(2). Her skin was pale white, reflecting her status as a goddess of winter and gave her the appearance of an ice statue. "We meet again Loki. Sadly, this will be the last meeting you will ever have!" Charging another magic blast in her hand, she threw it full force at Loki.

The Trickster barely dodged and summoned Laevateinn to counter the following magic attacks. His anger was boiling over and with a powerful swing, sent the goddess tumbling across the park. "What has Odin done with Mayura?!" He demanded as he stalked over to her, readying Laevateinn for another strong attack.

"He's practically taken that little brat in like she was his own! It's sickening! Why? Do you want your whore back so badly?!" Jumping up, Skadi back flipped back onto the top of a swing set. "What is so special about her?! You could have had me!"

Loki didn't wait for her to form another magical attack and charged but a barrier of light shot up from the ground separating the two dueling deities.

"Enough Skadi! Return to Asgard for further orders!" A deep male voice commanded.

"But- I almost-" Skadi protested.

"Don't disobey me! Return to Asgard!"

With a growl, the goddess of winter vanished. Loki looked around for the person who interfered but could find no one. He knew that voice! Only one thought crossed his mind:

_Why was Baldur here? And why would he help me?_

**End Chapter Four**

Weren't expecting that were you? Yes, it would seem Loki and Mayura have more then just Odin and his assassins to worry about. And what's up with Baldur? Well, you'll have to wait and see! **Review and Loki will appear to you tonight! **And I'll probably put the next chapter out quicker…

**Notes!**

(1) Yep, that's the demon they have to worry about. And trust me on the Eden bit, I know what I'm doing! You will see what he means by the door to Eden in later chapters since Odin is the primary bad guy right now.

(2) In the Poetic Edda: Lokasenna Skadi comes to Heimdall's defense when Loki was insulting the other gods, by making fun of the fact he is to be bound by his son's own guts to which he replies that he was pretty much the killer of her father. She gets angry at him and he pretty much states that she was much nicer when she invited him into her bed. That was where I got the idea for that, but sadly Lokasenna is the only one that mentions such an encounter. Loki sure got around, didn't he folks?


	5. Plans and Family

_**Author's Note:**_ I got this one done quick, didn't I? First, I want to thank my three faithful reviewers:

_My-name-is-foxglove_

_The persuit of shiney things_

_Contrasting-Death_

You don't know how much your support means to me and helps me! Trust me, I'd probably on be on chapter two by sheer procrastinating if it wasn't for you! Also on the note of **Baldur**, I really don't think he was dead, at least in the anime series anyway. Read my theory on that at the end of this chapter with the notes (if I have any this chapter anyway..) and some polls!

_**Important!:**_It would seem I have a brain twin on here, and in this section no less! Her user name is_colormyworld _and any similarities between our stories arise from the point that her work has been a bit of an inspiration for mine and the fact that we share a brain wave or two, okay MAYBE three. She's been having problems with people copying her work, changing it a tad and not giving her any credit so I did this to show that there are people that are grateful for what she does.

**Chapter Five**

She had awoken screaming and crying, her mind unable to compute the knowledge that had been forced upon it. Odin had comforted her, holding her and patting her on the back as she sobbed onto his shoulder. Eventually, the king of the gods had to carry Mayura back to her room and left her there to cope. _All those horrible things…but its not like Loki-kun! I know him! _Her mind wailed. She stared out the window as her thoughts ate at her, making her heart hurt. Shaking her head, Mayura rose from her spot on the bed and exited the room, deciding that a walk would help her sort out her conflicting emotions.

_I should be angry that he never told me. I should be disgusted with what he has done. _Mayura thought. _But I'm not… It's like I can't be… _She froze when she came to a startling epiphany.

_I can't be… because I have lied to him too… He kept his true nature hidden just as I kept my true self and abilities a secret. He is the God of Trickery and I am a girl who has tricked people with her mask almost her whole life to the point that I don't know which is the real me anymore! We…deserve each other, don't we Loki? _Mayura thought, falling back against a tree. She slid down it into a sitting position before drawing her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs and skirt so she wouldn't flash anyone. Tears sprang forth from some deep well in her being and fell like delicate waterfalls down her cheeks, so she buried her face in her arms.

"The truth sucks, doesn't it?" Mayura looked up to gaze at the speaker. "I can tell you know, that that is what is bothering you. Someone only cries like that if they found out something that they didn't want to find out. And it sucks."

The woman was tall with auburn hair that was loose, falling down to the small of her back and piercing caramel colored eyes. She had a healthy tan and was clearly not interested in fashion, for she wore a simple sleeveless, purple dress that flowed down to her ankles. She wore no shoes and swung a basket merrily back and forth in her left hand.

"Want to talk about it?" She asked with a bright, childish smile.

"I am a horrible person." Mayura whispered as the woman sat down next to her. "Odin is expecting me to pass judgment on someone when I am just like him! I would be such a hypocrite if I did that to Loki!"

"Loki, huh? I can't understand why Odin is bringing all this crap up anyway! Loki hadn't done anything wrong when he was banished and most of the stuff he did do wrong were pranks that got out of hand. It gets boring up here, so I rather miss the upstart right now." The woman said, starting out passionately then ending on a more even note. "He was my friend you know and it just makes me so mad what Odin is doing!"

"You know Loki?" Mayura asked, offering the auburn haired goddess a smile.

"Yep! The name's Idunn by the way. Loki is a riot with his pranks and sometimes he would need my help, so after a while we became friends. Though this one time, a prank of his went really wrong and I ended up caught by a giant. Loki rescued me though since the other gods thought he had traded me or something stupid like that and he had to save me alone. Sadly, the 'traded' story is what Heimdall made sure the humans recorded since it seems to be his hobby making Loki look bad. Doesn't matter, Loki has an ally in me."

Mayura smile grew as Idunn grinned back at her. "Thank you." She said, making the goddess of youth raise an eyebrow.

"For what?"

"It makes me feel better, knowing that not all of the gods are out to get Loki-kun."

"I'm sure he knows that and probably comforts him too. Though I do think he would be surprised how many of us are on his side now but that because we are all suspecting…" Her voice died as she stared at a point behind Mayura.

"We suspect he is possessed." A male voice said from behind her, causing Mayura to quickly turn around. She gazed up at the handsome man who stood before them with a soft smile on his face. His short, white blonde hair glistened in the sun and framed his face so it could bring out his deep blue (yet somehow piercing) eyes. He was pale and dressed in a black suit.

"Um… I guess that makes sense…" Mayura said, pressing her finger to her mouth. "But…who are you?"

The man's smile grew as he sat on the other side of her. "My name is Baldur and I just happen to be your half brother."

"WHAT?!"

Idunn giggled as she plopped her basket down onto her lap to get it off the ground, and for the first time Mayura could see apples in it. "Lady Frigg is his mother too. He's one of our princes and Lord Odin's favorite son."

"That's one of the excuses the thing that is controlling my father is using to try to destroy Loki. It was said in a prophecy that Loki would kill me, no doubt one of his pranks gone wrong again, and thus cause the end of the world. I trust you have heard of Ragnarok?" Baldur asked. When Mayura nodded looking pale, he continued. "At first we all decided to just be careful, Loki and I especially. Then father started to change… He was always so kind to everyone but then…he just stopped! He is still capable of kindness, but there is that undertone of manipulation to it now. When he banished Loki, he told me it was not only to prevent Ragnarok but my death for if Loki was not in Asgard where I was then he could not kill me. I think there is more to his plan then just saving me and preventing Ragnarok."

"So what can we do? There has to be something!" Mayura tugged on a piece of her hair as she thought.

"First things first, I came here for a reason!" Idunn said as she pulled an apple out of her basket and handed to her. "You need to eat that! It's what keeps us young and our powers strong though I doubt you need it with your Ancient blood, can't hurt for a little power up."

**(Later)**

The trio quietly made their way to Idunn's orchard to meet up with some of the other gods and goddesses who suspected Odin to be possessed and to help Loki. When they arrived, Mayura immediately recognized Sif as the goddess made her way over.

One man got up from where he was sitting and went over to Idunn, the two shared a small kiss despite the crowd. He was tall and thin, showing that he was probably not a warrior but a scholar of some sort. His clothes, consisting of a simple white button down shirt and black suit pants with matching shoes, stated as much. His hair was flaming red and cut short to keep it out of his brown eyes. "Mayura, this is Bragi, my husband." Idunn said with a large grin.

Besides Baldur and Bragi, there was only one other man there. He, too, was rather tall and pale but with pitch black hair. Mayura could not see his eyes because of the dark glasses he wore, which she realized were what the blind wore to hide the blank stare they had. _He's blind…_ Mayura thought sadly, feeling a great deal of pity for him. Clearly he wasn't too worried about it though since he sat there humming lightly, tapping his fingers against his leg. He was clothed in a white suit that was the same make as Baldur's. "This is our other brother Mayura, this is Hod." The god of night nodded in their general direction.

Last, there was a beautiful woman who waited patiently for Baldur, who walked over and kissed her on the cheek. Unlike the rest of the goddesses, this one was rather short as she barely made it to Baldur's chest and Mayura's shoulders. Something told her not to bring the subject up. Her hair was short and cut similar to Urd's but was curly and a little on the wild side, drawing attention away from the burgundy coloring. Bright golden eyes looked at her with curiosity. Her dress was a bit more elegant with a touch of lace around the sleeves and neckline and was a silver color. "Last but not least, this is Nanna, my wife." Baldur said in a quiet voice as he rested his cheek against the short goddess' head.

"Now I trust we all know why we are here?" Hod asked, still tapping his fingers.

"I…don't really. And I thought you said most of the gods supported Loki." Mayura said, slightly nervous.

"Silly goose! We can't all gather together or Odin would get suspicious! We meet then spread the word quietly, but we are the main support." Idunn said, winking at her.

"We are here, Mayura, to figure out how to get you back to Midgard and Loki before Odin tries to use you. He no doubt cast a spell on you to keep you from going across Bifrost so that option is out." Hod said, turning his head in the direction of her voice. Sensing how tense she was, he patted the spot next to him and smiled. "We are going to return you to Loki, little sister."

Relieved, Mayura went and sat down by her half brother.

"I could try and remove the spell, but father would sense it and that would blow my cover." Baldur said, massaging his left temple.

"There is Hel, she should be able to remove the spell. She's very good with magic." Nanna suggested, causing the whole group to look thoughtful.

"The spell should only keep her from crossing Bifrost into Midgard, it probably doesn't cover any of the other worlds…" Sif added, looking around at them.

"I do believe that Sleipnir is allowed to roam again, since Odin is once again going through with his 'little idea'. Perhaps if we tell him of Mayura's relationship with Loki, he would be willing to take her to Hel in Niflheim?" Bragi asked.

"I don't see why not! Then Hel will no doubt return her to Loki and everything works out!" Idunn said happily, once again swinging her basket. "But I will have to give you some apples to take with you so you can give them to the others in Midgard. I'll pack some extra for Loki!"

**(Midgard)**

Loki sat quietly in his study, staring into the fire that roared in the fireplace. His concern for Mayura was at an all time high since it had been a week and Odin had yet to reveal what he had done with her. Not only that, he couldn't figure out for the life of him why Baldur helped him in his fight with Skadi.

_By all rights, Baldur should hate me since it was prophesized that I would kill him… So why? _Loki thought, running a hand through his hair. He had long ago abandoned his child form, using another memory charm on the populace to erase the memories of the little boy and replace them with his adult form. _Perhaps Baldur thinks this is pointless too?_

Yamino entered carrying a tray with tea and cookies on it, careful not to disrupt the silence in the room. He knew his father wouldn't hurt him but he wasn't about to get yelled at, no sir!

"Yamino." He quickly looked up at Loki. "If I told you Baldur had assisted me, what would you think?"

He thought it over for a few minutes. "Maybe he thinks the Odin is only bringing on Ragnarok faster by angering you? I haven't heard from anyone that he ever had a problem with you…"

The two thought for a few more minutes before something dawned on Yamino. "Father, could it be because of Mayura?"

Loki raised an eyebrow, signaling his son to continue.

"Baldur-sama, from what I have heard, is very family oriented. Mayura-san is Frigg-sama's daughter and that would make her his half-sister. And if he was aware of your re- I mean, your friendship with Mayura-san then he could be doing it for her sake." Yamino said.

Loki nodded as it made perfect sense. "Also, since I am Odin's oath-brother that would indeed make me his uncle in a way, even if we are not related by blood. Baldur would never raise a hand against his family even if not genetically related."

"There might be hope father, if Baldur-sama is on our side. No doubt we will have Mayura-san back soon."

**(End Chapter Five)**

Are things starting to click a little now? I have to admit, I've always wanted to make Baldur a good guy since he's always evil in fan fiction. Of course I know why but I like to break away from tradition, that's why this is fan fiction. I decided to lay off the mystery part this time and give you some answers but don't think I will spare you the next chapter! It should have some action too, since Mayura now has to make a very dangerous journey… **I WANT REVIEWS! **No reviews, no new chapter!

**Also **I would like to put out that while I am writing this I have another Loki fic getting ready to be released. I haven't named it yet and it is still in planning but it is going to have a bit of angst (more like a lot) in it so be warned should you see it!

**Theory on Baldur: **Personally, I don't think he is dead for a few reasons. In the anime (since I can never seem to find scans of the first manga book! Driving me nuts!), when Odin first banishes Loki, Loki demands to know what he did. If he had killed Baldur, he would have known what he had done and probably would have fallen with a bit more grace rather then shouting in _**confusion**_ and anger. Also, all through out the anime and the scans of the manga (**haven't read them all so I could be wrong in regards to the manga on this!) **I have read, the main reason for Loki's banishment as stated is to prevent Ragnarok. Let's face it, Loki killing Baldur is technically the start of Ragnarok for all the repercussions it causes thus leading up to the final fight. Thus, I doubt Baldur is dead. Still don't like it? Tough, he plays an important role in this story!

**Polls:**

1. Should I split the arcs into two separate stories or do you want it all at once (with the possibility of a sequel)?

2. Do you want the sad or happy ending? I have ideas for both so it's got me torn right now. Though I myself love happy endings. Both still have the possibility of a sequel, most definitely the sad one too!

3. In the upcoming chapters, do you want more focus on the MayuLoki romance or on the mystery going around them? Or an even mix of both?


	6. Flight and Reunion

**Author's Note: **Yep, here we are on good old chapter six. How I have longed to actually get to this one! You'll see why! Also, go read _colormyworld_'s stories since they are very great! Also, keep an eye out for Pantheon Crusade! If you see it, please do read it and tell me what you think in a review for it!

**Official Apology: **I am so sorry for how long this took! I really suffered a series of unfortunate events such as writer's block, breaking a bone, getting sick THEN getting a sinus infection which I still have. Plus some other random crap that will not be named here, so sorry!

**Chapter Six**

It was dark when Sif and Idunn led Mayura to a clearing while she carried a bag full of apples, struggling slightly with its weight. _Idunn makes this look easy! _She mentally moaned as she tugged on the strap to move it further up her back. Baldur and Hod were currently distracting Odin, hoping to make this little mission successful. Awaiting them in the clearing were Nanna and a large, eight legged grey stallion.

"Mayura, this is Sleipnir. He has agreed to take you to see Hel to get that spell removed." Nanna said with a smile. "Sif will go with you."

Mayura looked over at the blonde goddess. "Someone has to back your story, and I so miss my Thor." Sif said. With a smile, Mayura approached the horse and looked at him curiously. She bowed politely since he was technically her savior and all. "My name is Mayura." She said quietly.

Sleipnir observed her for a brief moment before giving a whinny of approval. "I like you. No wonder Mother-Father-Parent-Oh! You know what I mean- favors you! I'll make sure you and Sif make it to my sister then Midgard. Now strap on that bag."

As Sif strapped on the bag, Mayura hugged Nanna. "Thank you so much, please make sure the others know I am grateful too." The goddess looked surprised then nodded.

"I'll make sure they know, now you two better hurry!" Nanna helped Mayura onto the horse then helped Sif. "I will see you all later." She waved as Sleipnir ran, taking them to Neflheim.

Mayura bit back the shriek that threatened to erupt from her mouth at the speed and height that Sleipnir was running. Sif, who sat behind her, placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Despite the comfort, her eyes watered from the force of the wind and her chest hurt from trying to suck in some air. She knew though, that they had to get there fast so when Odin noticed her absence that the spell would be gone and she would be safe with Loki. _I hope this works, and that everyone will be safe…_

**(Neflheim)**

To say Hel was surprised when she was informed that her brother was making his way to her hall with two passengers would have been an understatement. She rose from her throne and brushed her long pink hair back over her shoulders as she walked to the middle of the room just as the doors burst open and Sleipnir skidded in. She smiled as the horse whinnied loudly as the two riders slid off.

"Hel!" Sif said as she approached her fellow goddess. "We need your help. Odin is acting again and this time-"

"He intends to use me against Loki. Please help me Hel…" Both turned to look at Mayura who leaned against Sleipnir, looking worn. Hel's eyes narrowed as she recognized the spell on Mayura as it was similar to the one that bound her to her home, so was Odin trying to do so with Mayura and Asgard. She couldn't remove the spell on her, but she could on Mayura at least but it would have a bad backlash. Mayura would be lucky if she got off being without her powers and most of her energy for a few days but she would be free to wander.

"The price of freedom." She whispered. "Would you happen to have one of Idunn's apples with you? It's power should help me break the spell." Sif nodded and got her one from the bag, afterwards Hel immediately ate it. "Here, sit on my throne since this will take a lot out of you."

Nervously, Mayura did so resisting the chill that went up her spine. Hel bent over her and placed one hand on her head and let the other hover over her heart. "This will hurt." The goddess of death said as her hands began to glow. Mayura felt her eyes tear up and she bit her lip, drawing blood as she struggled to stay still against the horrible pull in her chest that made it feel that Hel was taking her heart out instead of the spell. She focused on thoughts of Loki, hoping that it would calm her at least a bit. Focusing on a memory of him smiling at her, she clung to that as a ball of light slowly left her chest and went into Hel's hand. Just as soon as it started, the pain vanished but she was drained and slumped forward into the goddess, who caught her and rested her back into the chair. "Sif, bring her an apple."

Sif did as instructed and helped Mayura to eat and still it took up valuable time, time that Sif used to explain to Hel what had happened while she was recovering down here.

"Sleipnir, do you think you can carry one more person?" Hel asked, looking towards her older brother.

"I don't see why not. Considering how weak Mayura is, it would be wise to have her between two people so she doesn't fall off."

A loud boom echoed across the world of the dead and Hel waved her hand, sending forth souls to fight off their enemy. "Odin knows you are here and that was no doubt Skadi. It looks like you are stuck with a Sleipnir."

The horse gave them the equivalent of a grin. "Oh no he doesn't. Several of my sons are off running about too you know, cause of his little 'idea'. (An: You know what that means Shiney. Poor, poor Loki.) He has no idea who brought you here."

"We better hurry if we are to reach Loki before he sends more of his loyalists." Sif said as she half helped, half dragged the weakened Mayura across the room. Hel jumped onto Sleipnir then pulled Mayura up behind her so Sif could then take her place. With the worn out half goddess sheltered between them, the group took off intent on reaching Midgard before Skadi caught up with them.

**(Midgard)**

A week and a half. It had been a week and a half since Mayura was taken and they were still no closer to finding a way to rescue her. Frey was moaning about his poor Yamato Nadeshiko was no doubt suffering and longing for her 'beloved' Frey to come and rescue her, that is until he got a rather large fire ball thrown at him that sent him flying out the window. Narugami was currently hiding in the kitchen, mumbling about how it was about time that Loki stopped throwing things at him for once and everyone else besides Yamino had made themselves scarce.

Misao and Frigg had only been over twice more, each time to see if there were any plans but had left disappointed each time. So that was why Narugami found himself walking to their shrine in order to see them and possibly cheer them up, after all Frigg was his stepmother(1) and a kind one to boot. He smiled and waved as he saw them outside the shrine, Misao sweeping while Frigg was sitting on one of the stone walls talking to him.

"How you two holding up?" He asked as he approached.

"As good as I can be for having my only daughter kidnapped. I just hope what Skadi said to Loki was true and that he is treating her well." Misao said, slowing the pace of his sweeping as he recounted the tale Loki had told them of his eventful walk. Narugami nodded and sat down next to Frigg.

"I miss her too, she brought so much life into everything. I always thought of her like a sister only to find out she technically is, even if only my step-sister." The thunder god said with a small smile…

…That immediately faded as he had to shove Frigg out of the path of a flying horse. The trio looked over as the grey stallion landed and a blonde woman jumped off.

"THOR!" Blinking, Narugami recognized the woman running at him and jumped up to catch her in his arms. As he held her close, he whispered: "My Sif…"

"Oh I am so glad to see you! But you must help!" The blonde goddess gestured over back at the horse and noticed one pink haired girl helped another and supporting her as well.

"Mayura!" Both Misao and Frigg cried as they ran over to take their daughter into their arms.

"Mommy… Papa…" Mayura whispered as she hugged them as best as she could, which wasn't. She was still so weak from the spell being removed and Hel had stated that this was a side effect of it as well so she was stuck.

"We need to get inside, we can talk there." Hel said quickly, her eyes scanning all around them as the group filed into the house. Frigg quickly laid Mayura out on the sofa and ran to fetch a blanket while Misao tried to find drinks for all his guests, having difficulty since one was a horse.

Once everything had settled down, Narugami jumped right into business. "How did you all escape? Or rescue Mayura… or you know what I mean!"

"Baldur and Hod distracted Odin while I took Mayura to see Hel about getting a prisoner spell removed." Sif stated simply. "Loki has more allies in Asgard then he thinks he does. Many are worried that Odin is only bringing on Ragnarok by doing all this and alienating Loki."

"That makes sense." Misao said as he handed out drinks. Then he looked straight at the two goddesses. "Thank you so much for helping my daughter."

"Narugami, Sif." Both turned to look at Frigg. "Would you please go fetch Loki? I think he would want to know Mayura is safe. I'm sure Yamino would appreciate the fire hazard level to go down a bit as well."

_**(Half Hour Later)**_

"Mayura!" Loki cried as he raced into the room to kneel beside the couch, placing a hand on her cheek. "What did he do to her?! Why is she still ill?!" He demanded.

"I already removed the spell Father, this is just a side effect from it. Mayura is fine." Hel smiled as she observed her father's shocked face at seeing her and Sleipnir. Both were soon caught up in a giant hug to which Hel giggled and Sleipnir whinnied before rubbing his nose against Loki's sleeve. Sif grinned, having left Hel and Sleipnir out of the brief explanation she had given Loki about Mayura's return, altering the story so Loki could have more then one nice surprise.

"Loki…?" Said man turned and looked at Mayura, who was no a little more awake and looking at him. She offered a tired smile when she noticed the slightly panicked look in his eyes. "I know its you now… I know everything… Odin showed me." She could see both Narugami and Loki pale. "But that changes nothing. You are still one of my precious people and I forgive you for not telling me."

**End of Chapter Six**

Meh, I didn't put in much mystery in this chapter, thought I would go for a nice reunion instead. Next chapter though will have more to do with Mayura's powers and the problems around them. Most can't be explained just yet either. Look forward to it, hopefully since all the kinks in my life are working out I will get it out a bit sooner. THANKS TO ALL WHO FAVED THIS AND ME!!

**Notes**

(1) Frigg is not Thor's mother, she only had Baldur and Hod by Odin. Thor's mother is said to be the Earth goddess or spirit, with some sources saying the earth itself but that's freaky so we'll stick to the earth goddess being his mother. So that means the Narugami and Mayura are now technically step siblings along with Heimdall, go figure. Poor Heimdall, his stepsister is going to end up with Loki. Then they'll be siblings in a way. Bwahahahaha!

**I WANT REVIEWS!! RAWR!!**


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**AN**: Sorry for all of those who thought this was an update. I have bad news for all of you. My major inspiration for this story has died along side the person who was inspiring me. My sister miscarried her baby, my niece, a few months ago and I never really got over loosing my first niece. The thought of that innocent girl helped me to write most of this story and her loss took my inspiration with it. I have tried many times to write another chapter but it evades me. Once I find something innocent again, I have no doubts I will be able to continue this story. Sadly, until that date I am putting this on hold. I have another story I will post soon, one inspired by my dad's impressive fight with cancer. (Which was found a month after my niece's death and the day of my birthday, talk about a double slap to the face.) I apologize again for letting you all down, it's just very hard for me right now to write the happiness and the humor in the following chapters, as there was going to be a bunch of it to stick with the great comedy in the series but...yeah.

**ON HOLD FOR NOW!**


End file.
